


Diamond and Shadow

by skripka



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: "You could learn to trust me.""That's likely."





	Diamond and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I have found my inner bitch, and she is Emma. 
> 
> kernelm wanted AXM girlslash. He promised Firefly M/S. How could I say no? *gropes* to dirty_diana for the most smashing beta.

"I don't like you."

Emma looks up, not at all surprised by Kitty's entrance. Or her statement. "Isn't that convenient," she mutters, turning back to the paperwork. 

Kitty's hand slams down on the desk, scattering a few papers and jolting Emma's pen. "Why?"

Frowning, Emma looks up. "Why what, dear?" It's really no work at all to make her voice drip with sarcasm.

"Peter. You sent him away."

It's a quick, tight grin. It's also sort of fun to make. "I do believe I did."

"Why?" Kitty doesn't back down. It's an admirable quality, and Emma would appreciate it more if it belonged to anyone else. She picks up the papers, and taps them against the desk.

"He was needed. You weren't. Get over yourself, Pryde." The sarcasm isn't even needed there, and it makes Emma grin even more. 

Kitty glares, and steps away. Emma leans back in her chair, enjoying how the leather feels against her skin where her shirt bunches up. There are waves of "pissed-offedness" coming off of Kitty. They're amusing annoyances to Emma, nothing else.

"Was there anything else, Ms. Pryde?" She does have work to do, and unfortunately, baiting Kitty will not pay the bills. Although...

"What are you doing here?"

Emma blinks. That wasn't expected. "Working. And you're in my way, so if you don't mind..." It's a dismissal, but Kitty is...well, denser than usual, or something, and comes around the desk to confront Emma.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Kitty's hands crash around Emma's wrists, holding them against the arms of the chair. "You're the one with freaky mind powers, a former thief, and you want me to think you're not messing with people's brains?"

Emma manages a mild shrug. "You could learn to trust me."

"That's likely." Emma almost laughs at Kitty's attempt to be sarcastic. It's shallow, with no bite to it. Hardly professional at all. But she's still being held, and it's beginning to be annoying. A twist and a yank, and even Kitty can't possibly miss the glint of danger on Emma's cheek as she pushes away.

"Is. That. All." Emma's thinking about being pissed--a bit of overflow from Kitty, likely--and Kitty is frowning and spitting.

"You just waltz in here..." Oh yeah. That's the nerve. That and the fact that Kitty hates Emma. And yet, she still knows--still wouldn't be here without Emma, and Kitty wants...

My God. What was that? 

Emma blinks again, in complete shock. That emotion wasn't expected. She watches as Kitty's eyes narrow, and widen in comprehension. Her forehead wrinkles in rage. "Keep out of my mind!"

Emma wants to protest, that it's just overflow, but Kitty has stormed out, leaving Emma with the pinprick of a headache. Oh, she so doesn't feel up to dealing with this, but she's going to have to. Soon.


End file.
